El gato y el libro
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Alfa no era siempre un gato místico que podía leer los hechos del Multi-Universo, ella ante fue una reina de un reino que estaba cayendo en pedazos por la corrupción, ella que tuvo que enfrentarse al machismo de todos por ser la única reina en ese mundo. En su ultimo día de reinado dijo-Yo voy a caer, pero todos ustedes caerán conmigo, siempre me dijeron bruja de ojos de gato...-


**El gato y el libro.**

Resumen: Alfa no era siempre un gato místico que podía leer los hechos del Multi-Universo, ella ante fue una reina de un reino que estaba cayendo en pedazos por la corrupción, ella que tuvo que enfrentarse al machismo de todos por ser la única reina en ese mundo. En su ultimo día de reinado dijo-Yo voy a caer, pero todos ustedes caerán conmigo...Siempre me dijeron bruja de ojos de gato, pues eso seré-Oneshot antes de Gamer Over

**Advertencia: Oneshot centrado en Alfa, es dedicado para todos los que querían saber de ella.**

_"Fuiste conocida como una reina cruel y con sus manos manchadas de sangre seguiste con tu camino, ahora por castigo te convertiste en un mero espectador pero acuérdate, tienes que seguir avanzando como la valiente guerrera que alguna vez fuiste y veras cual es el objetivo de tu castigo"_

_La bruja de ojos de Gato_

Alfa se encontraba en su recamara leyendo el unico libro que estaba totalmente mal cuidado, la gata que estaba mirando con una cierta nostagia ese libro, hace aparecer una tasa de té en la mesa de color morado que tenia y le indica a Bobo que haga aparecer una silla en donde estaba ella-Bobo, gracias-Mumuro ella mientras que tocaba el libro. Este libro era muy importante para la gata, esto le recordaba su vida pasada antes de ser "la espectadora" o como otros la nombraban "La lectora de fic". La gata abriendo su libro comienza a sumergirse en los recuerdos de su "yo" pasado.

El reino de Dkin, este era conocido por ser uno de los reinos más violentos de todos, el Rey Derect fue uno de los más sanguinarios y codiciosos de todos. Este rey hizo desaparecer varios reinos más y este quedo como el unico reino que reinaba toda esta dimension. Cuando Derect murio el trono quedo para su unica hija llamada Alis. Todos decian que Alis no podia ser "rey" por ser mujer pero ella demostro ser más despiadada que su padre, con el ingenio que tenia de hacer varias tacticas de combate para amenazar a los reveldes, ella se gano el seudonimo "La bruja de ojos de gato" por ser tan astuta como un gato y por su poder torrerifico de predecir el primer movimiento de su enemigo. Alis se encontraba en el salón en donde estaba su trono, este estaba adornado por varios símbolos extraños y las paredes eran de terciopelos y su trono era negro con morado, dándole un aspecto casi fantasmal al castillo-Siguiente-Dice fríamente Alis al ver uno de sus súbditos tratando de atacarla pero ella mando uno de sus guardias para que lo apresaran-Reina Alis, tenemos un comunicado de los sabios-Alis haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha dice-¿Cual es ese comunicado?-El soldado se estremeció, esta reina era muy cruel y despiadada, casi no parecía que tenia sentimientos o emociones algunas y sus ojos morados daban miedo-Ellos dicen que usted no puede seguir siendo reina por ser mujer, necesita un esposo pronto-Alis se enojo, como esos sabios podían decirle que no podía ser reina, esos tontos deberían agradecerle a ella que arreglo la crisis económica que enfrentaba su reino, que ella invento el nuevo sistema de trabajo en donde los súbditos ya no trabajaban sin salario para los aristócratas y de que ella pudo conquistar más territorios desconocidos y avanzar la tecnología del reino que estaba obsoleta en el tiempo que vivía su padre-Dile a esos sabios que no me importa su opinión, tener un esposo es como tener que ir a la cárcel...Aparte ellos saben que yo soy La bruja de ojos de gato-Dice friamente Alis y el soldado asiente con la cabeza y se va del lugar.

Alis suspiro, su forma de gobernar no era tan mala. Desde que ella tomo el trono, todo este reino estaba prograsando pero su reputacion se volvio más conocida por todo el mundo "La bruja de ojos de Gato" era tan cruel y malvada que tenia un corazon de piedra. Pero todo esto era mentira, Alis podía sentir como un ser humano normal y llorar, pero por culpa de las enseñanzas de los sabios ella obtuvo una cascara que la obliga a ser fria y cruel-Reina Alis, vienen los sabios y los aristócratas-Alis hizo una mueca, esos dos grupos eran peligroso para el reino, los aristócratas estaban en desacuerdo con ella por las reformas de trabajo que creo y los sabios...Bueno todo el mundo sabian que querian asesinarla para tomar el trono.

-Reina Alis, es un gusto verla bien-Dice uno de los sabios que utilizaba una capucha negra y los demas imitaron su saludo. Alis miro con frialdad a esas personas y con voz frivola pregunta-¿Dime que quieres ahora?-El sabio sonrio y respondio-No deberia tratarme de ese modo Alis, acuerdate quien era el que aconsejo a tu padre hasta los dias de su muerte-La brujo de ojos de gato gruño en voz baja y luego con una voz escalofriante dice-Es por ese motivo que habia tantas crisis y protesta...Pero ahora no sucede eso porque yo no soy un inepto como mi padre y se como medir los presupuesto del estado monarquico-Esto enfurecio al sabio, esta mujer era una insolente y no merecia el puesto del antiguo rey-Si bienes a decirme lo de siempre te dire que si yo caigo, todo este reino perecera conmigo-Con indiferencia absoluta dice Alis y el sabio se fue del lugar, mientras tanto los aristrocatas veian a la bruja de ojos de gato como si fuera una peste, por culpa de ella esos estupidos sirvientes estaban teniendo más libertades y ellos estaban perdiendo sus tierras-Bueno señores si quieren decirme algo que no sea lo tipico soy toda oidos-

El destino era cruel, tan cruel como Alis cuando estaban en periodos de guerra, ella que estaba con una armadura de plata mientras que sostenía con indiferencia una espada ensangrentada, grita a su batallón-El enemigo va atacar hacia el oeste, tengan cuidado. Escuadron uno protegan la frontera y escuadron dos vayan al frente-Los soldados hicieron un grito de guerra y confiados de lo que decia su reina, hicieron lo que ella dijo. Todos los soldados sabian del poder de Alis, ver los hechos relevantes y esto le daban ventaja en las guerras-¡Ganaremos esta batalla!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Alis que acompañao al batallon dos a la batalla grito-¡No dejemos que estos ineptos pasen la frontera!-La batalla fue feros, el ejercito enemigo fue aniquilado por el ejercito de Alis, ella viendo los distintos cadaveres en el escenario apunto de terminar, se mira sus manos ensangrientada y dice friamente-¿Este sera mi cuento? ¿Sangre y más sangre?-

Unos años despues Alis se enfrento con un enemigo que siempre estaba esperando, su propio reino se sublemo contra ella. Los sabios que con regalias se ganaron el cariño de la gente, convencieron que Alis era una verdadera bruja y por eso mismo el reino iba a estar maldecido por la sequia que estaban pasando y necesitaban matar a la bruja. A Alis esto no la sorprendio, en sus sueños habia visto su final y como todo "Rey" valiente pero incomprendido, se sento en su trono y miro el atardecer en la ventada grande que tenia en su salon de trono, ella esperaria el enemigo y pelearia. La reina escucho como los subditos suyos entraron a la fuerza al castillo y pudo sentir el olor a humo que tenian las fogatas de estos. Alis sacando su fiel espada lo apunta a todos ellos y con la crueldad que tanto la caracterizaba dijo-Yo voy a caer, pero todos ustedes caerán conmigo...Siempre me dijeron bruja de ojos de gato, pues eso seré-Ella se abalanzo contra esta batalla perdida, como una reina morirá como un gato porque siempre fue un gato que utilizaba una corona como cascara.

La reina fue apresada y a las doces del mediodía, los sabios junto con sus ex reino miraron como la cabeza de esta cayo al suelo porque la hoja de la guillotina la corto.

Despues de la muerte de "La bruja de ojos de gato" extrañamente el reino se convirtio en ruinas, la corrupcion de todos para saber quien iba a tener el poder, trituro a todos y las personas sin importar si eran niños o mujeres, hasta inclusos ansianos murieron, por una nueva guerra entre el gran reino. Los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron dijeron que esto era la culpa de "La bruja de ojos de gato", ella antes de morir predijo todo esto.

Extrañamente para Alis, su alma nunca fue a descansar en paz, ella quedo vagando por todo su reino y vio como este se destruyo y luego ver como su dimensión se destruyo por culpa de sus actos como reina y por los ex súbditos que hicieron una nueva guerra para saber quien tendría el poder total de todo-Tu por la crueldad ante tu reino y por la destrucción de tu dimensión, te sentencio a convertirte en un "espectador de los hechos del Multi-Universo" estarás condenada a revivir tus errores y ver los errores de los demás-El dios de su dimensión la sentencio a esto, ser el espectador. Alis que se convirtio en Alfa observo los distintos hechos del multi-universo, algunos eran felices, otros tristes y unos simplementes tragicos. La gata que habia estado vagando por dimension en dimension, conocio a varios otros dioses, algunos buenos y otros malos que le enseñaron una gran leccion.

Alfa que en uno de sus viajes se encontro con una dimension muy pequeña que parecia una recamara pequeña, se adentro hay y conocio a Bobo, esta dimension fue destruida por un pajaro que se corrompio y lo convertio en esto-No te preocupes, desde este dia ya no estaras solo por qué yo te acompañare-Dice Alfa a la dimension que era una recamara-¿Qué te de un nombre? Bueno...podrias llamarte Bobo-

Bobo crea un arbol para indicarle a Alfa que le gustaba su nombre-Ahora los dos nos acompañaremos-Otros años despues, un agujero negro fue expulsado de su dimension por ser muy peligroso, este fue llamado por todas las estrellas "Serpiente come Galaxia" y por consecuencias del destino, se encontro con Alfa-¿Tu eres un agujero negro?-pregunto Alfa en su forma de gato al joven que estaba mirando unas tiendas de ropa-C..como sabes que soy eso...¡No me digas que eres otras de esas estupidas estrellas que esta buscandome!-Casi grito el agujero negro y el gato sonrio-¿Como lo se? Es porque soy un espectador-Extrañamente el agujero negro se hizo nombrar Dede y Alfa le tomo algo de cariño, pero tambien molestia con los dichos de este sobre el amor y más cuando este dijo que se enamoro de la gata.

Por ultimo, en uno de sus viajes. La gata se encontró con una joven extraña que estaba hablando con sus amiga, esto le llamo la atención al gato porque esta joven se parecía mucho a ella por el pelo negro y la forma de hablar-¡Miren un gatito!-Exclamo una de las amigas de esta joven y ella con un suspiro dice-¿vamos es un gato nomas? ¿por qué tanta emoción con un gato?-La otra amiga que estaba con esta joven dice-Si que eres fría, por eso te llaman "Gato negro"-La joven que se parecía a Alfa con una sonrisa arrogante dice-Ohhh pero eso lo dice todos esas personas que se enfrentaron conmigo después de la escuela, aparte ya te lo dije yo no peleo porque me guste sino por qué la situación lo merita así-Esto sorprendió a Alfa, esta chica tenia su misma manera de pensar que ella antiguamente. Las jovenes se separaron y Alfa que siguio a su doble se acerco y en su forma animal dice-Eres una tonta, no deberias pensar asi-

La joven sorprendida exclama-¡E..esta hablando!-

Alfa lamiendose la pata dice-Obvio que estoy hablando..."contra parte"-

.

Alfa termino de leer el libro de su vida y sonrió, pensar que con un castigo aprendió mucho y conoció a varias personas muy interesantes, quien diría que un agujero negro podía ser un acosador o que se encontraría con su contra parte que era tan igual a ella pero a la vez tan diferente.

Dede que había aparecido de una puerta que apareció gracias a Bobo dice muy horrorizado-¡Alfa esta sonriendo! ¡Todos vamos a morir!-La gata con una cara enojada dice-¡Callate Dede!-

.

_El gato con sus errores aprendió nuevas cosas,_

_Ya no tenia que ocultarse entre su muro de hierro,_

_El gato aprendió a expresarse y ahora ayuda a los demás,_

_Ella aprendio a ser feliz._

_Fin_


End file.
